All Night
by Fogged Tears
Summary: (SLASH) A short songfic that brings together a previously hidden love.


All Night

A/N: "I Drove All Night" - Celine Dion

{I had to escape the city was sticky and cruel}

Stan cast a dejected look around New York City, he'd moved there right after high school to attend college and start a real life. That mountain town South Park wasn't good enough for him he'd thought at the time, so he wanted to live the excitement. Sure, Stan was incredibly successful now with a beautiful home, but his heart still pained when he thought of his friends and family he'd left behind. Not to mention the only one he'd ever loved....

Despite his fortune he'd uncovered, the city was a much more stressful, challenging life. You couldn't trust anyone, as they'd end up scamming you and your business out of whatever you had, and you couldn't recognize the people on the streets - much less act friendly to just anyone who walked past you. No, Stan missed his quiet red-neck mountain town, a thought that had gone through his mind for the past year.

{Maybe I should have called you first, but I was dying to get to you}

Stan fumbled in his pocket, pulling out the keys to his car. Sure, it'd be a long drive to get back to Colorado, but it'd be so worth it to see everyone: His parents, Shelley, Wendy, Kyle, Kenny - presuming he isn't dead, even Cartman's face would be nice to see. Opening the door to his car, Stan slid into the seat of his car and took off as quickly as he could without being stopped by the police.

He was, quite honestly, dying to see them.... Kyle's face came to mind most, even though when he'd promised _Wendy_ he'd be coming back and they'd get married and be a happy family. Why had he promised that, anyways? Would she have moved on by now or was she still actually waiting for him to come back to her? He frowned as his gaze stared straight ahead, still awaiting when he'd be back to the town where he grew up and learned the "important" things in life.

He sighed as he pulled to a stop at a red light, not looking back at the city. Still, he couldn't get Kyle off of his mind. It'd been years since they were together, and he'd never admitted his real feelings to him, so he prayed silently that Kyle especially hadn't forgotten. His relationship with Wendy had hidden his true self, but he wasn't afraid to admit it now, he'd tell Kyle the instant he saw his face.

{I was dreaming while I drove, the long straight road ahead}

Eyes were drooping from the incredibly long drive, but the thought of Colorado close sustained him from pulling over to a hotel. Thoughts of Kyle flicked through his mind like mad, and a soft smile settled in on Stan's face.' Soon,' he repeated in his mind, 'soon I can see Kyle and try to pick things up from the way I left him.' Without even realizing it, his mind was wondering what had happened to Kyle, what career he'd chosen, if he had gotten married - the thought crushed Stan and almost made him hit the car in front of him because he'd shut his eyes in anger while still going fast - or even if he'd moved, which would make the trip a complete waste.

{Could taste your sweet kisses, your arms open wide}

What if Stan had imagined everything between them...? What if Kyle wasn't like Stan? What if... he got rejected the instant he confessed his feelings? Pessimistic thoughts kept going through Stan's mind, but one simple image of Kyle holding Stan made them all disappear, and made Stan hit the pedal harder to get to him.

A glance at the clock on the dashboard told Stan it was 4 in the morning, god only knows how long he'd been driving for. Yet somehow he hadn't fallen asleep, he had managed to keep going as he saw the sign he'd been long awaiting - "Welcome to South Park."

Granted, Stan didn't know where Kyle might live now, but he'd drive around the entire town until he found out. Only a few minutes in, he saw a black-haired girl already awake and walking along the sidewalk. He paused the car to talk to the shocked girl, quietly asking her for directions and explaining what had happened.

Wendy obviously hadn't moved on or forgotten Stan and his false promises, so tears filled her eyes as Stan drove away, now knowing where he could find Kyle. Maybe he should've patched things up with Wendy, but his heart was telling him what he had to do now.

{This fever for you is just burning me up inside}

Stan drove to where he'd been told, and stopped in the driveway of Kyle Brofloski's new house. Stan didn't pause to admire the nice home Kyle now had, he just walked up to the front door and knocked, waiting hopefully, expectantly....

A groggy, obviously just awoken man opened the door, but his eyes snapped open at the sight of Stan, and a look of pure happiness filled his face as he took Stan's hands in his own.

"I thought you were never coming back...."


End file.
